<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World Means Nothing Without You. by iamalwaystired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260851">The World Means Nothing Without You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired'>iamalwaystired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream In Prison, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Twitch stream, barely any angst, george is awake for once, idk anymore, no beta we die like schlatt, we vibe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:59:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Are you on Dream’s side?” George reads out a donation, “Well, um,” He coughs and awkwardly moves on. </p><p>“If you didn’t notice, I wasn’t there when they captured Dream,” George starts to kind of answer the question, “That may or may not have been by design, because if I had been there it would have been me and Dream against the server. And we all know we would have won.”  </p><p>There is an awkward pause as George walks up to the black building that is detached from the prison, “I guess then yes, but don’t tell Sam.”"</p><p>----<br/>George goes to visit Dream and ~things~ happen. idk read it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World Means Nothing Without You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>blah blah blah im sure by this point you know all the normal notes on these things, "these are real people" and stuff like that so I'm just gonna not</p><p>we vibe and I just wanted to write George into the lore because i could,,,,,, so yeah.</p><p>oh yeah, george and dream's life force is connected (I explain more in the fic) have fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George presses the go-live button and waits until the chat starts speeding up before talking. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys,” He says, “Welcome to the stream everyone, um, we will be visiting Dream today, so this is a rare GeorgeNotFound lore moment.” </p><p> </p><p>The chat is spamming their hellos and their astonishment at the fact that he is actually going to be in the lore and won’t be asleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m awake this time,” George laughs, “Yeah, I should probably start heading to the prison soon.” </p><p> </p><p>He moves his character, jumping over the various blood vines covering the Prime Path as he heads in the direction of the prison. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you on Dream’s side?” George reads out a donation, “Well, um,” He coughs and awkwardly moves on. </p><p> </p><p>“If you didn’t notice, I wasn’t there when they captured Dream,” George starts to kind of answer the question, “That may or may not have been by design, because if I had been there it would have been me and Dream against the server. And we all know we would have won.”  </p><p> </p><p>There is an awkward pause as George walks up to the black building that is detached from the prison, “I guess then yes, but don’t tell Sam.” </p><p> </p><p>GeorgeNotFound: I’m here Sam. </p><p>awesamdude: Okay, one second. </p><p> </p><p>Discord alerts George that someone has joined his vc, “Why Hello George.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sam,” George says calmly, though the prison would seem so daunting and terrifying to most people, it had no effect on George, “I’m guessing I should go through the portal?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Sam confirms, and George moves into the portal and is transported to a white room. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m through,” George knows how these prison visits go, as he has canonical access to twitch.tv/tommyinnit. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Sam pauses, “Step through again.” </p><p> </p><p>George does as he is told, and he meets Sam in the entry hall of the prison, and the portal disappears behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the prison George,” Sam says as his character stands ominously, “I have some questions and documents for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, sure,” George says. </p><p> </p><p>“The first question,” Sam starts, “When is the last time, if ever, you visited the prison?” </p><p> </p><p>“I visited during the construction a few months ago, but not since then,” George answers. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Where is your place of residence currently located?” Sam asks. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean I have the one house that was destroyed,” George starts, “but I technically don’t really have one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re homeless,” Sam says. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” George lies, he had built a house off-stream, but the existence and location of that is unknown to the audience and literally everyone on the SMP.  </p><p> </p><p>Sam continues, "Do you believe that the prisoner is deserving of being locked up?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a loaded question Sam,” George mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>“I need an answer,” Sam pushes, “and I wouldn’t recommend lying.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think he deserves to be locked up, not for everyone else’s safety but for his own,” George thinks Dream should be away from everyone else, but not particularly in the prison. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess that answer works,” Sam says, “kinda strange, but you are GeorgeNotFound.” </p><p> </p><p>“Um, what is your relationship with the prisoner?” Sam says, and with this one, George can actually hear him smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it with you and loaded questions?” George asks putting his hands over his face and he feels his face heat up at the line he is about to say, “He’s my best friend, I crashed his wedding. I really don’t know what we are.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Sam says “DNF confirmed” covered by very obvious fake coughs and George rolls his eyes, he knows just how many clips are going to come from this stream and he is prepared. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay I have some papers for you to sign,” Sam slipped back into his stoic prison guard voice, “I will need you to read them out loud to verify you read them and sign them.” </p><p> </p><p>George takes the book in front of him and does as he is told, agreeing to the contract and signing it before handing it back to Sam. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I need you to place all of your stuff in the locker,” Sam says after checking the book, “You can get it after we are done, we just can’t have anything enter the prison." </p><p> </p><p>A door opened in the wall and George places his stuff inside, though he purposely didn’t leave much in his inventory because he isn’t coming back for it. All that he places in the chest is an iron pick he was using before he came to the prison and a book; empty except for one line, a single smiley-face typed on the first line. </p><p> </p><p>	He took the key and placed it in his enderchest before going back out to where Sam was standing. </p><p> </p><p>Sam closes doors behind them as they go through the prison and its many safety checks. Finally, he is standing facing the wall of lava, Dream’s nametag visible, Sam standing behind him, and the plan almost finished. </p><p> </p><p>The lava drops, showing the cell and the green character in the center of what is the most secure prison; too bad it is about to have a 100% escape rate. </p><p> </p><p>The platform extends and George walks with it, eventually making it to the main cell, waiting as the lava once again traps them in and the wall is dropped. Sam deafens, letting them be alone to talk, though still there if something happens. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Dream,” George says seriously, staying distanced from Dream. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Dream says in the same cold tone, though both can feel the want and need to jump with the joy of seeing each other. </p><p> </p><p>“I know we are both too stubborn and would keep this charade up for too long,” George points out, “so, I’m breaking it.” </p><p> </p><p>Dream laughs warmly, “Hey Gogy,” his smile is evident and infectious. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Dreamie,” George runs forward and runs one circle around Dream before standing right in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no ‘step-dream’ this time?” Dream jokes. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream!” George says between laughs, “why do I have a feeling that this is very different from the rest of your visits?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because you are always right,” Dream says, “Also, you already know you are different.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” George knows that both in and out of character, he is different, “I was the reason you became this way.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, you weren’t,” Dream walks over to his clock. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t?” </p><p> </p><p>Dream shakes his character's head. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you protecting me at all costs doesn’t ring any bells? You had Tubbo to exile Tommy because he burned my house, I literally said it wasn’t a big deal, but you decided it was unjust.” George reminds him, “You made me king.” </p><p> </p><p>“I literally took that away from you,” Dream says as if George had forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>“You demoted me from King because it was unsafe for me, not because it was part of your power-hungry plan,” George says, “I was assassinated on the first day of being king. Imagine what would have happened if I was there for much longer.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing you already know that I have,” Dream says. </p><p> </p><p>“I do,” George says. </p><p> </p><p>“But you still weren't the reason I’m like this,” Dream says, but not entirely believing it. </p><p> </p><p>“But the thing is, I am,” George says, “If not just me, it was because of me and Sapnap. The reason you blowing up the community had so much impact, was because it was something we built together, but honestly, all three of us didn’t really care about it.” </p><p> </p><p>Dream stays silent, so George continues, “We both know we aren’t everything to Sapnap, without us he still has Karl and Quackity and everyone else, so when he fought with L’manburg it wasn't surprising. But, to me, you are everything, so I stay on your side no matter what.” </p><p> </p><p>“So why didn’t you fight them when they captured me?” Dream asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Because you and I both know you wanted to unite them, and them going against you united them,” George explains, “Also, remember if I die, you do too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but we could have protected each other,” Dream says, “You said it yourself, I protect you at all costs. Why didn’t you just stay with me?” </p><p> </p><p>“They wouldn’t be united if we were together, we would be too powerful, everyone would be locked in here,” George says, and Dream hums in acknowledgment. </p><p> </p><p>“So why did you come?” Dream asks, “Not that I'm mad, just wanna know.” </p><p> </p><p>“I came to see you, Bad said you missed me.” George doesn’t have to tease him to get his point across, that of everyone, George was the one he missed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Dream says fondly, “too bad you have to leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do. But you are coming with me,” George says nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Dream asks surprised, “You are actually breaking me out of this place?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” George starts, “I may or may not know a certain anarchist, and he may or may not have agreed to help me.” </p><p> </p><p>“What is the plan?” Dream asks eagerly. </p><p> </p><p>With that, a block from the ceiling of the cell breaks, and Technoblade in full Netherite drops down. </p><p> </p><p>“Hallo,” Techno starts giving Dream materials, armor, and weapons, then places an enderchest so George can get all his stuff. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Techno,” Dream says, picking up all the things, “You know you could have warned me of any of this.” </p><p> </p><p>“I could have, but it would mean I wouldn’t get to do this reveal,” George says happily. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we are going to tower out of this place,” Techno starts, “I have a Nether portal on the roof of the prison, if we meet anyone, we fight them. Also, don’t die because you will respawn in here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Dream says. </p><p> </p><p>Once they reach the roof, the portal is exactly where it should be, they don’t encounter anyone, probably because they really shouldn’t have been able to escape. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, this is where I leave you,” Techno says as he breaks the portal after all three had safely made it out. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Techno. Why did you help George?” Dream asks still confused about what happened in the last few minutes, “I know you owe me a favour, but not George.” </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say, I know why you didn’t actually die that day in the Hall of Attachments. You may have lost 2 lives, but 2 of infinity is nothing right?” Techno asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Dream asks timidly. </p><p> </p><p>“But there is an exception to your rules, he dies, you go with him,” Technoblade motions to George, “And, as the person who took his other life, I think I’m plenty skilled to turn off both your lights for good.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, cute,” Dream says sarcastically, “You are now one of 4 people on the server who know how I can die.” </p><p> </p><p>“And I am not afraid to,” Techno says. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Dream says. </p><p> </p><p>“Good luck guys,” and with that, Techno leaves the voice call and runs away. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Dream breaths out. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” George responds, “We are still in the same vc as Sam so we should really leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, right,” Dream and George move to their personal vc. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m hoping you have a plan beyond escaping, because we just broke out of the highest security prison,” Dream half-jokes because now they are equally guilty. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry,” George starts moving his character knowing that Dream will follow after, “I built a new home for us.” </p><p> </p><p>It was about a minute of quiet walking until George brought them to a portal hidden in a system of tunnels in the netherrack. </p><p> </p><p>“You put way too much thought in this,” Dream says. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you are literally the one person who just about everyone is against on this server,” George says and steps through the portal, “And I’m the one who helped you escape.” </p><p> </p><p>“True,” Dream follows through the portal and they appear in a forest. </p><p> </p><p>“Over this way,” George walks in the direction of the house, which Dream doesn’t honestly know how George knows the directions when every tree looks the same. </p><p> </p><p>Soon they arrive at the base of a mountain where there is a small brown cottage with red mushroom rooves, “Welcome home.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s cute,” Dream says, “It’s the mushroom house 2.0.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and you haven’t even seen the best part,” George leads him into the house, which seems to all just be one room with 2 beds, some chests, and a fireplace. Though he doesn’t stop, he moves to the wall closest to the mountain, breaks 2 blocks, and walks through. </p><p> </p><p>Inside the mountain, there is a full farm and many, many rooms with resources. </p><p> </p><p>“Georgie, this is so much,” Dream says. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” George responds, “I was the one who did it.” </p><p> </p><p>“How long did this take?” Dream asks again looking around the rooms. </p><p> </p><p>“A few weeks,” George says walking back into the main house, “I knew I would break you out eventually, wanted to be prepared.” </p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of,” Dream says, “I’m sure Sam has to have noticed by now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh right,” George says and sure enough when he opens in-game chat he sees Sam’s messages. </p><p> </p><p>awesamdude: CODE RED: DREAM HAS ESCAPED </p><p>awesamdude: CODE RED: DREAM HAS ESCAPED </p><p>TommyInnit: WJAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! </p><p>awesamdude: CODE RED: DREAM HAS ESCAPED </p><p>awesamdude: ALL GAURDS AND GAURDS IN TRAINING RETURN TO THE PRISON </p><p>awesamdude: @/GeorgeNotFound HELPED HIM ESCAPE</p><p>Sapnap: What????!?!?!???</p><p>Sapnap whispered to you: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE</p><p>Ranboo: gogy villain arc POG</p><p>BadBoyHalo: O: </p><p>BadBoyHalo: on my way </p><p>Punz joined the game </p><p>Punz: one second, sam </p><p>Technoblade: technoblade </p><p>Technoblade left the game </p><p> </p><p>“Well, they know,” Dream says, then he checks where they are with cords, “They literally won’t be able to find us though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I made this so far away on purpose,” George says and sets his spawn point in one of the beds in the house, which are in fact beside one another. </p><p> </p><p>“You really thought of everything, huh?” Dream states. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was planning on moving here anyways, you know away from the action, so I guess it just worked out.” </p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t understand why you broke me out,” Dream says, clearly waiting for an explanation. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess I knew you and who you used to be before you became the man who looked only for power,” George says, “I know that man is still in here. I know that being in that obsidian cube wouldn’t help you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You said you would be on my side no matter what?” Dream clarifies, “Why do you want the old Dream back?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know this mindset is unhealthy and self-destructive, and I know that if you truly thought attachments made you weak, you would have cut me off as you did to everyone else,” George explains kindly, “I want you back because you are the man I fell in love with; the man who looks at me like I deserve the world, who would tear the world apart just to make me happy.” </p><p> </p><p>Dream is speechless, though this is lore, and George had it all planned out, Dream knew nothing and definitely didn’t think George would say that. </p><p> </p><p>“You love me?” is all he can say. </p><p> </p><p>“I literally just betrayed everyone for you and made this whole house for us, so, of course I love you,” George says somehow both fondly and sarcastically at the same time, “You mean the world to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You love me.” Dream says more confidently his smile evident in the way he talks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Dream,” George smiles back, “I love you, but don’t get used to hearing it.” </p><p> </p><p>“But now that I know that you do, I will want to hear it every day,” Dream says giggling, like actually giggling. </p><p> </p><p>“You always knew,” George says, “I just never said it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>